


Awakened

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alien Kara Danver, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara is Emma's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Regina opens the Cryo pod and Emma is reunited with her daughter Kara but for how long?





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to try this out, I hope you enjoy.

Emma was sound asleep and Regina was watching her as she prepped the Cryo pod for the moment they had been waiting for, the moment Emma would be reunited with her daughter.

“You know that’s creepy, right?” Emma teased and she opened her eyes with a smile, Regina blushed as she got caught staring.

“Well you better get ready, it’s time” Regina replied and Emma got to her feet as the pod hummed before falling silent, a hiss sounded as the pod began to vent and then it opened, Silence filled the cargo bay and Regina backed away to stand next to Belle and Ruby.

Emma gulped as she tried to slow her racing heart, soon Kara’s eyes opened and Emma smiled tearfully as Kara sat up, still shaking from waking up after a long Cryo.

She scanned her environment before focusing her eyes on Emma and she smiled “Mom” she whispered and Emma sat down and pulled Kara into a tight hug “I’m here baby, I’m here” she whispered and Kara held on tight to her as they sobbed.

Regina wiped her eyes as she watched the reunion and she turned to Belle and Ruby and motioned them out of the cargo bay to give Emma and her daughter some privacy.

“Mom, where is mother and sister?” Kara asked and Emma lowered her head, she began to explain everything to Kara about what happened to her mother and her sister, Emma missed her wife but she now her daughter back and nothing was going to ruin that.

Kara and Emma talked about the war with the Raven and how it ended, hearing that they both were the last of their kind devastated Kara, she did not want to be the last and she was beginning to wish her mom did not wake her up to this nightmare.

Regina was sat in her quarters when Emma entered “Hey” she greeted and Emma smiled as she sat down “Hey” she replied.  
“How’s Kara doing?” Regina asked.

“She is wrapping her mind around everything” Emma replied as she leaned back in her seat.

“What’s going to happen now?” Regina asked curious as to what Emma was going to do next to her life.

“Well I want to talk about us but…” Emma was cut off when Regina raised her hand “We have plenty of time to talk about us, Kara needs you” she replied and Emma nodded before planting a kiss on Regina’s lips “Thank you” she whispered and Regina smiled “I’m happy to have helped” she replied.

The Wolf was silent and Kara was sitting in her own quarters that her mom gave her and she looked deep in thought, the wolf was due to dock for their latest resupply and it was time for her, she needed to live her own life.

Emma and Regina was in the pilot and co-pilot seat, Ruby was on the weapon controls and Belle was in the engine room as Kara packed some supplies just as the wolf docked and she went back to her quarters, Emma and Regina left the ship and Ruby and Belle were in the engine room talking as Kara snuck off the ship.

She had been in Cryo for over 100 years, it was time she began to live her life.

Emma and Regina returned and found Ruby and Belle in a panic, Ruby informed Emma that Kara left the ship without them knowing and Emma was beginning to worry if somebody got to her until they found the data pad with the message Kara left.

Mom:  
‘I know you are worrying but don’t, I’m fine but I need to be alone for a while, I have been asleep for far too long and it’s time I started living and learning this new life, I want you to be happy, I hope Regina makes you happy as mother made you happy because you need it, you deserve to be happy.

I just want you to promise me that you will not try to find me, I’m over 150 years old, I think it’s time I had a little fun… don’t you?  
Forever your daughter… Kara.

Ps… I love you mom’

Emma placed the data-pad on the floor and she smiled softly before looking to Regina “She’ll find me when she is ready” Emma said as she stood up “She needs to live her life and I promise her I’ll live mine” she walked towards the pilot seat “Let’s get going” she said and they smiled as the core hummed to life and the Wolf launched back into space.

5 months later:

Kara was standing by the bar with a drink in her hand when a man joined her “It’s good to see you again Kara” he said and she smiled “Good to see you too J’onn, got a job for me?” she asked as she downed her drink.

He handed her a data pad “Alex Danvers, researcher and explorer is leading an expedition to investigate a colony called Primus” he said and she hummed in response “Ok, how much are we talking about?” she asked and he smiled “250,000 creds” he answered.

“Tell her to meet me on board my ship ‘Dawn’s Thunder’ docking bay 7” she placed her drink down and hugged J’onn tight before heading off but not before throwing a seductive wink towards one of the dancers, the woman blushed and her knees almost buckled.

Kara followed her Mom’s physical attributes, she was a Futanari Seeker but she was more of a player.

Unknown to Kara that everything was about to change when she would meet Alex Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) <3


End file.
